luka
by shirocchin
Summary: Hujan beserta angin kencang membawa sosok Kirishima Eijirou, berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Uraraka Ochako dengan wajah penuh luka dan cengiran tak berdosa. [eijirou/ochako]


_Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kohei Horikoshi_

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini. God, i miss kiriocha so i decided to write this and feel so gulity huhu my katsuky im sorry ;;;_

* * *

"Wajahku menyeramkan ya?" Eijirou terkekeh dengan kedua sudut bibir terangkat, meringis menahan sakit kala ujung _cuttonbud_ menyentuh luka baru yang masih mengeluarkan gumpalan merah pekat.

Ochako tidak menjawab. Ia sibuk membersihkan luka di sudut bibir Eijirou tanpa bersuara. Gadis itu tengah asyik menonton drama korea ketika suara ketukan mengganggu konsentrasinya.

Hujan beserta angin kencang membawa sosok Kirishima Eijirou, berdiri di depan pintu apartemen dalam kondisi basah kuyup, rambut merah terurai, dan cengiran khas yang mengeskpos deretan gigi runcing. Eijirou tersenyum kikuk mendapati reaksi sang gadis yang muram. Ochako tidak bertanya dari mana Eijirou mendapatkan luka-luka tersebut, karena sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa pemuda itu mengetuk pintu apartemennya tanpa mengiriminya pesan lebihh dulu.

"Kau marah?" Eijirou merasakan nyeri menyebar hingga ke seluruh tubuh. Ochako mematikan televisi, duduk di atas sofa dengan sepasang kaki tertekuk. Tempat pertama yang terlintas dalam kepala merah Eijirou setelah mendapatkan luka adalah apartemen kecil Ochako. Pemuda itu akan datang dan meminta gadis berhelai cokelat untuk mengobati luka-lukanya. Bukan tanpa alasan. Rumah Eijirou yang selalu kosong dan tidak ada siapapun membuat pemuda berambut merah mendatangi Ochako. Eijirou bisa saja meminta tolong sesama rekan di tempat ia bekerja paruh waktu untuk mengobati lukanya, namun ia tak melakukannya.

"Kalau kau yang mengobati rasanya lukaku akan cepat sembuh." Jawaban ngawur Eijirou kala Ochako menanyakan perihal tersebut.

"Kalian berdua tak pernah berhenti membuat masalah. Ei- _kun_ dan Katsuki- _kun_..." Kalimat Ochako menggantung. Sepasang iris gadis itu meredup saat mengucapkan nama mantan kekasihnya, dan Eijirou cukup peka untuk menyadarinya.

Eijirou pernah menjadi bajingan dengan mencium Ochako kala mereka pulang bersama, tanpa ada Katsuki. Ciuman rasa apel dan _cherry_ yang begitu manis dan berdosa sekaligus.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu mengatakan apapun pada Katsuki- _kun_. Kau tahu, aku tak keberatan rahasia itu tersimpan rapat demi keutuhan hubungan kita bertiga." Rasa bersalah masih menghantui Ochako ketika ia menyadari bahwa ciuman Eijirou di siang yang terik dengan latar belakang suara serangga khas musim panas bersahutan merenggut segala kewarasannya. Ciuman Eijirou begitu lembut dan hati-hati, tidak seperti ciuman Katsuki.

Eijirou menyandarkan kepalanya yang letih, salah satu lengannya merangkul bahu kecil Ochako. Gadis itu tidak menolak kala Eijirou membawa tubuhnya ke dalam sebuah dekapan yang tidak begitu erat.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak bilang. Kau menyuruhku untuk jadi pengecut? Kau paham betul bagaimana sifatku, Ochako." Kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Eijirou membuat gadis itu bungkam. Ia memang sempat panik luar biasa ketika Katsuki menghajar Eijirou hingga babak belur dan si pemuda merah tidak memberikan perlawanan. Eijirou bilang, memang sudah sepantasnya ia dihajar.

" _Aku telah mencium kekasih sahabatku. Katsuki tidak akan membiarkanku begitu saja."_ Masihdengan wajah penuh luka dan darah segar, Ochako ingat bagaimana Eijirou tersenyum berusaha menenangkannya. Saat itu Ochako menangis kencang, Eijirou dengan penuh kasih sayang mengusap puncak kepalanya berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Eijirou memegang kedua sisi bahu Ochako, menatap lurus pada sepasang iris yang membulat. Ochako menatap pantulan sosoknya pada iris merah milik Eijirou. Seketika ia teringat pada Katsuki. Dua pemuda berbeda kepala itu memiliki warna iris yang sama. Merah membara.

"A-Apa Bakugou melukaimu lagi?" Eijirou mencari topik lain. Iris merahnya menelusuri setiap jengkal kulit Ochako yang terekspos. Jemari kokoh itu menyentuh permukaan sweater, melepasnya hati-hati. Pundak Ochako yang polos terpampang di depan matanya. Gadis itu kini hanya mengenakan tank top hitam ketat yang mengekspos jelas lekukan tubuhnya. Ejirou menelan ludah.

"Mana mungkin." Ochako tertawa. Terdengar sumbang di telinga Eijirou. Setelah menghajar Eijirou, Katsuki menyeretnya paksa ke gudang tempat penyimpanan peralatan olahraga, menandai tubuhnya habis-habisan hingga meninggalkan bekas yang sangat dalam. Ochako menangis merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya dihantam bertubi-tubi dengan kasar. Saat itu sosok Katsuki sangat menakutkan. Pemuda itu menjelma menjadi sosok iblis yang sedang meluapkan amarahnya.

Eijirou datang dengan wajah murka, ekspresi yang tak pernah Ochako saksikan sejak ia mengenal pemuda itu. Jika beberapa saat yang lalu pemuda itu hanya diam saat Katsuki menghajarnya, kini giliran Katsuki yang menjadi sasaran tendangan kakinya. Eijirou membalas setiap pukulan yang ia terima. Ochako ingat bagaimana pelipis Katsuki robek dan mengeluarkan darah segar.

"P-pokoknya kalau ada yang menyakitimu, kau harus bilang padaku. Aku akan menghajar mereka semua. Paham?"

Ochako tersenyum tipis, tak memberi jawaban. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan. Eijirou adalah sosok yang pengertian. Lucu rasanya ketika pemuda itu meminta ijin setiap kali mereka hendak berciuman. Katanya, ia tak ingin memaksakan suatu hal yang tidak disenangi pasangannya. Ia tak ingin menjadi sosok egois yang membuat gadis kesayangannya menangis.

"Apa aku boleh menciummu? M-maksudku... kau terlihat sangat manis sekali dalam balutan _tank top_." Eijirou tidak pandai memuji, ia hanya mengatakan jujur dari hati. Tidak tahan melihat ekspresi wajah Eijirou, Ochako tergelak. Sudah kubilang, bukan. Eijirou itu sangat lucu.

"Ei- _kun_ memang pacar yang sopan dan pengertian. Tapi kau harus mandi dulu, baru boleh menciumku. Rambutmu basah, kau bisa masuk angin. Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat." Ochako beranjak dari posisinya, bersiap menjerang air. Eijirou menahan lengan gadis itu, tersenyum tampan.

"Apa boleh aku mengajakmu mandi bersama? Aku tidak keberatan kau menggosok punggungku. Ya?"

Wajah Ochako memanas, namun gadis itu mengangguk sebagai respon.

 _Bathub_ milik Ochako terlalu kecil jika harus diisi dua manusia. Tubuh Eijirou tinggi dan kekar, sebaliknya tubuh Ochako begitu kecil. Ochako merasa tubuhnya semakin mengecil kala punggungnya yang telanjang bersandar pada dada bidang Eijirou. Guratan otot yang keras milik pemuda itu menggesek kulitnya. Ochako menundukkan wajahnya. Rasa malu dan senang bercampur menjadi satu.

" _Bathub_ -nya terlalu kecil." Eijirou terkekeh. Ia nyaris tak bisa bergerak.

"Kau yang terlalu besar," balas Ochako terkikik.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku _besar_? Apa kau _merasakannya_?" Eijirou berbisik jahil di telinga Ochako, menggigit pelan cuping telinga gadis yang memerah.

"Ei- _kun_!" Ochako menyiram air hangat ke wajah Eijirou. Pemuda itu tergelak. Rasanya menyenangkan mandi bersama.

"Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Aku berkelahi dengan segerombolan preman saat melewati jembatan. Mereka sedang memalak bocah yang tidak berdosa. Meski aku berhasil memukul mereka satu demi satu, aku pulang membawa luka baru. _Manager_ memarahiku karena aku terlambat lima menit dan memecahkan piring. Hariku kacau. Katsuki masih tak ingin bicara denganku. Aku merindukan berandal satu itu. Nilai ulangan bahasa Inggris-ku jelek, kakakku pasti mengomel. Upah mingguanku habis untuk membayar sewa kamar. Satu-satunya yang membuatku tetap bersemangat adalah kamu." Eijirou meletakkan dagunya pada pundak basah Ochako, menghela napas panjang. Gadis itu terdiam, salah satu lengannya yang bebas mengusap helaian merah basah yang menjuntai.

"Ei- _kun_ sudah berjuang keras. Jangan memasang wajah muram begitu, tidak cocok." Ochako mengecup sekilas pipi Eijirou. Pemuda itu salah tingkah.

"Apa aku boleh menginap malam ini?" Eijirou mendekap tubuh mungil gadisnya dengan erat. Tubuh telanjang mereka menempel tanpa jarak.

"Boleh."

Mereka berciuman panas hingga tak menyadari suara ketukan yang teredam angin kencang dan derasnya hujan.

Bakugou Katsuki berdiri di depan pintu apartemen mantan kekasihnya dengan wajah penuh luka baru.


End file.
